


Hello Stranger

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It took Victor eight months to kiss Yuuri for the first time since coming to Hasetsu. After that he was finally able to tell him how much he was feeling for him.It's not till they move in together in st-Petersburg that Yuuri finds out Victor had been dying to tell him a lot more.





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 206 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Woke up this morning with the perfect story in my head. Only problem, it's over 8k long and I did not have the time today to write that down. So I'll save it for a day i have more time. This is me consoling myself for not being able to write the other one. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri cradles the sleeping man on his chest. How fast one can get used to something you never thought you would have. He looks down past the ashen hair and strong nose to end up at the soft lips. Lips that were his to kiss if he wanted to kiss them. That was a realization that to this day set the heart of the little twelve year old boy inside him in an uproar, after all he had admired this man so long. Yuuri sighs. Trying to find a more comfortable position. His hand slowly petting Victor's hair. 

Makka stirs and lifts their head from Victor's legs. Yuuri smiles at the dog and gives a small shake telling them they aren't getting up just yet. Makka takes it as it is and slumps back down again, proving once more how used Victor is with sleeping with his dog around as it doesn't even make him stir one bit. Yuuri's eyes move to the two notebooks on the coffee table. His mind filled with all the things Victor showed him he had written in there. 

When Yuuri had come across them in between Victor's stuff being shipped from Hasetsu he had honestly thought there would be simple notes scribbled in there, and that they would all be about skating. Instead he had found detailed descriptions of every interaction he and Victor had over the course of the summer, all showing how Victor had experienced the events. Making Yuuri really understand how much Victor had respected the distance he had put between them. Some entries had been short and simple, others had looked more like love letters. Love letters in which Victor had written down exactly how he loved and admired Yuuri's body, his mind, his endurance, his drive, his talent, and above all his character.

Because of these letters Yuuri will never be able to remember that time Victor had waited for him at the top of the stairs, or that moment in his room, in the same way as he had done before. Victor had been so different in these letters to the Victor from Yuuri's memories, although the Victor in those word was exactly the Victor that had knocked him down on the Ice in China, that it was a hard time adjusting. 

Somehow till this moment Yuuri had been convinced Victor hadn't become such a dopey fool til after China, now he has to realize that for his best interest Victor had hidden that side. Especially the moment Victor had written down 'I think that if Yuuri finds out just how in love I am with him he will turn away from me and run. He is not yet ready for the love I can give him' had struck a cord. He feels a stirring against his chest. Looking down reveal two hazy blue eyes looking up to him. 

Yuuri tips Victor's chin and pulls the other man up for a kiss. One that tells them the love is felt and reciprocated. Their lips break and Victor smiles at him.

"Hello stranger, fancy meeting you here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
